Inazuma Eleven One Shot
by armea948
Summary: Everyone can request their one shots here. Either OC (reader) x character or character x character. Rated M for possible future rated chapters. Requests are OPEN. See the end of first one shot for instructions on how to requests. :)
1. Shindou Takuto x Kimiko Yuri (OC)

"So this is Raimon huh?" I said while blankly staring at the school in front of me.

I smiled a little knowing that I was a little impressed that a small town school would be this big and extravagant. I was wearing a leather vest over my white tank top, a black skirt, and knee high boots. I guess you could say that I look like, or at least dressed like, some kind of rock star but that's just me.

I entered Raimon's gates and started to wander around. Some students would eye me sometimes or snicker, thinking I'm lost or something, but I couldn't careless. I've got confidence in how I look, but walking around in this big school was rather tiring so I approached a random student.

"Excuse me, but where's the classical music club?" I asked politely.

The student looked shocked at first, but calmed down and started giving me directions.

"However, club activities isn't until the end of the class." The student added.

"Is that so? Hmmm... I guess I'll just have to wait then." I replied while flashing a smile.

"Are you sure? It's still really early. Who are you looking for in that club anyway?" The student asked, curious.

"I'm looking for Shindou Takuto. He's in year two, I guess." I answered only to be shocked at the student's shocked face only to be followed by a giggle.

"Shindou-san isn't in the classical music club." The student said while I gave her a confused look.

_'Takuto isn't in the classical music club? Where is he then?' _I thought while I looked at the student, urging her to continue.

"He's in the soccer club. If you hurry, you can still catch him in the soccer field. They have morning practice everyday." She explained and started giving new directions.

"Thank you so much for your help." I said while bowing.

"Ah. No, it's fine really." She replied.

I left the building and followed her directions exactly as she said. It didn't took long before I reached the soccer field. I scanned the field, looking for the man I came here for. When I did, I felt my eyes sparkle, my heart beating irregularly, my entire body tensing up, and my voice ready to scream.

"TAKUTO!" I yelled in excitement as I ran to the man with short, wavy greyish brown hair and brown eyes, wearing the number 9 shirt also known as Shindou Takuto.

Everyone in the field seemed shocked at my sudden outburst except Shindou, who looked as happy as I am. I tackled hugged him, which he reciprocated, causing the two of us fall flat on the grass field.

"Yuri! What are you doing here?!" He asked as he started to stand up.

"Geez. I flew all the way here from America only to be greeted by that?" I playfully huff while he extended his arms to help me up and laughed at me.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." He said calmly, his voice so soothing.

"But what if you did?" I asked as I bit my lip trying to act really adorable.

"Stop that, would you? And I really didn't mean it that way." He said while laughing lightly.

"It'll be difficult to stop being adorable if you are one from the beginning." I stated while he just sighed in defeat.

"What are you wearing anyway? You look like some rock star punk, I don't really know, but you get my point." Shindou said while pointing at my clothes.

"Hey, I like what I'm wearing. It's comfortable, but of course, it's way more comfortable without the clothes." I teased while Shindou and everyone else just turned red. Everyone was silent, trying to digest what I just said.

"Shindou, who's she?" A pink haired person in pigtails, whose gender I'm still trying to debate mentally, said thus completely breaking the silence.

"Kirino, this is Kimiko Yuri. And she's ..."

"His fiancé." I finished, making everybody, Shindou included, shocked.

"Why do you looked shocked?!" Kirino asked Shindou with a wild expression.

"That's because he just found out." I answered Kirino's question. Kirino and the rest of the team just sweat dropped.

"So in other words, you're one of Shindou-san's overly obsessive fangirls whose screw got loose and believes you guys are engaged." A dull teal haired male said while snickering.

"Kariya!" Kirino scolded.

"Oh no, it's fine. I didn't know you grew this popular Takuto-kun." I said while Shindou just scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with an explanation.

"And no. I'm sane by the way. Takuto's family and my family have agreed to merge, and what better way than a marriage! We have been friends since childhood." I explained causing further confusion to everyone.

"How come I didn't know about any of these?" Shindou demanded although he doesn't look mad at all.

"I thought that it would be a great excuse so that I could return here in Japan." I replied cheerily while Shindou blushed a little.

"Besides Takuto-kun, I can clearly remember you proposing to me back then." I added while I try to hide my embarrassment.

Everyone went 'ehhhh!' while Shindou just blushed harder. My heart started to beat faster as I stared at his embarrassed look.

"Sorry, but that was a long time ago. I don't really recall doing or saying such thing." Shindou said softly but more than enough for everyone to hear.

The boys started ganging up on Shindou for saying such cruel words while I just stood there frozen, not really sure whether to cry or laugh, but sometimes, our bodies react before we can make up our minds. I felt tears streaming down my face while I gave a confused look. My left hand automatically reached for my right hand's pinky, twisting a silver ring that adorned my finger, for comfort.

_'Why was I crying? Stop! You're making a fool of yourself!' _I thought as I quickly wipe the tears away before anyone could notice.

"I'm guessing you dislike the idea of being arranged." I said while trying my best to smile. Everyone looked at me with caution.

"Yuri, are you ok?" Shindou asked carefully, trying to reach his hand to my face which I rejected by brushing it off. He looked kind of hurt from my action, but I've known Shindou the longest. He's a true gentleman.

"I'm fine really. Anyway, I'll just tell my parents to cancel the plans. I just wanted an excuse to roam around Japan anyway." I said while nearly choking from the lump forming in my throat.

_'I can't last long. My eyes, they're about to explode.' _I thought as I smiled at them.

"Anyway, I have a flight to catch tonight so if all of you would excuse me, I have to tour this town and buy stuff." I said before bowing and leaving.

**Afternoon Practice**

**Shindou Takuto's POV**

_'She left. She left with those eyes screaming in agony, a fake smile, and a heavy heart. Why do I always screw things up with her?!' _I mentally cursed.

"You ok with that?" Kirino asked worriedly. The team was doing their individual training.

"Ok with what?" I asked, pretending to not know.

"With her leaving. I have to say I am rather shocked by your response to her childhood memories." Kirino explained. I looked at him confused while he just replied with a sigh and a light face palm.

"I'm your best friend. I know you better than everyone here even you. I know well when you're lying, unsure, and there is no way you could have forgotten." He explained, his voice hinting irritation.

"Uhh.. My memories, my brain." I pointed out while he just looked at me with one brow raised as he pointed to my chest. Instinctively, I reached for my necklace, the one hidden from the eyes of everyone.

"That necklace, the one you never take off even when taking a bath, matches the ring on her finger." He said seriously.

"So? It's a common ring." I said defensively.

"I remembered asking you about that and I remembered you telling me that that ring on you necklace is the sole memory of your first love." He said, definitely proving a point.

I cursed under my breath. I forgot that Kirino was the only person who knew about the necklace.

"So I'm asking you one last time, are you ok with that? The woman you have love and long for leaving again only this time, if she ever came back, she might either be engaged to someone else or worse, married." He said in a dead serious voice.

My heart stopped.

_'Married?' _I thought over and over.

_'Why didn't I think about that? She's kind, sweet, beautiful, and brilliant plus she's the daughter of one of the leading companies in America.'_ I thought some more as I felt my heart squeezing tighter.

"Kirino is right, Shindou. Can you live with regret knowing that it was you who rejected her, the fact that you didn't even do anything when you had the chance?" Coach Endou, who was eavesdropping, said.

I looked at him, eyes wet, while he replied with a large grin. Memories of the two of us started to flood in, the times when we were playing at my backyard, playing the piano together, taking an afternoon nap together, playing house, and the most memorable, playing bride and groom.

"Coach, please excuse me for practice today." I asked as I bowed. When I looked up, he gave me a nod of approval making me smile from ear to ear.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran.

**Yuri's POV**

Here I am, at the steel tower plaza. The townsfolk said that watching the sunset here was definitely breathtaking so I came here to find out if it was true.

I sat down at one of the benches before checking my watch.

_'I have 2 hours left before my flight.'_

I unconsciously reached for the ring on my finger as I felt a tear escape my eyes. My heart feeling heavy and trapped, but I did not stop reminiscing the memories I had with the man I have love. The man I only loved. I clenched my hand and pressed it on my chest as I cried my hearts out. I didn't care if I looked stupid to passing people, all I wanted now was to cry, to release all the pain that I have felt.

After what seems to be minutes, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched before looking up to the owner of the hand. My eyes, wide in surprise as I looked at him. He was sweaty and was still wearing his jersey.

He sat down next to me before taking out a handkerchief. He started wiping my tears as I stared at his pained sweaty face. His eyes shows great sadness causing my heart to hurt some more. He was careful with wiping. His gentle hands making sure he wasn't hurting me, it was comforting. All I did was to look at him, who was focused on my tears, staring at the beads of sweat slipping from his forehead down to his chin. I smiled a little before reaching for my own handkerchief.

I started wiping of his sweat which shocked him. I replied with a simple smile which he quickly understood. When we were done, he sat next to me, a gap of space in between, both of us looking at the scenery in front of us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a monotone voice without looking at him.

"Looking for my fiancé." He replied which made me look at his direction immediately. He didn't look at me, who was on the brink of crying once more.

_'Don't joke like that. It's not funny getting my hopes up.' _I thought bitterly.

I didn't even realize how preoccupied I was with my thought until I felt his arms snaking to my waist. The heat from his hands, which fits perfectly to the curves of my waist, shocked me but at the same time, it made my heart happy. As if it wasn't enough, he pulled me close to him, removing all space between the two of us. Riding the moment, I rest my head on his shoulder as he rest his on my head. We sat like that for a moment, taking in the beautiful sunset as my heart beat wildly.

"So what time's your flight?" He asked, ruining the moment. I checked my watch only to realize that I have stayed here for half an hour.

"I have to go." I said as I stood up and leave, but he was able to catch my hand and pulled me towards him before kissing me. A short love-filled kiss. I felt my entire face heating up, but I loved it.

He looked at me with serious loving eyes while I looked back, completely captivated. He slowly kneel down and taking out a small box from his pockets. My heart was racing, my mind went blank. I don't know what to do or how to react or anything, I just stood there like an idiot.

"You're right. I don't like being arranged, but I never said I didn't want to be married to you." He said before opening the small box revealing a silver ring, similar to the one I am wearing, with amethyst embedded to it. My eyes were starting to water from the event unfolding in front of me.

"Will you marry me? For real this time." He said with a smile as a single tear have escaped my eyes as I covered my mouth to swallow a lump that was blocking my throat before nodding.

He smiled widely as he took the ring out and put it in my right ring finger, snuggling itself perfectly. He put his hand on my cheek as I wrap my arms on his neck slowly leaning in for a kiss. His soft lips against mine, it was certainly longer and sweeter than the first one we shared. As much as we didn't want to, he had to pull away for air.

"I love-" I said only to be cut by a peck on the lips.

"I'm suppose to say it first." He whined while I just laughed.

"Then say it now." I commanded, my heart ready to burst.

"I liked you the moment I saw you and every time we were together, I knew I was falling for you every second of every minute. When you had to leave Japan, I was hurt, crushed and I didn't know what to do, I didn't want you to be with someone else when you grow up that's why I proposed to you then. And here I am on the same situation, you leaving and me proposing, but this time, I intend to be married to you the moment we reached the legal age. So wait for me and I love you." He said and with every word, a tear left my eyes. I kissed then hugged him, tears continued to fall.

"I will so you better do the same. I don't intend to share my future husband to any fangirl. Besides, I will come back after the semester's over. You better make some room in your room. There's no way I'm sleeping alone when I'm back." I said threateningly while he just laughed at me.

We head to the airport together, hand in hand, letting people know that Shindou Takuto and Kimiko Yuri was forever unavailable.

"I love you too." I said before giving one last kiss, then board my plane excited for the day I walk down the aisle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**

**Anyone can request a one-shot from me~**

**To request for reader x someone, please PM (private message) me with these details:**

**Character (O/C) name: *wouldn't it be better to have your name in the story than [f/n]?***

**Character you wish to be paired with: *I don't write yuri or yaoi so yeah. :3 ***

**Rate: *I can write rated M if you want me to. ;) ***

**Plot: *this is optional.***

**Other characters: *This is also optional. This is usually for those who have plots or those who want some specific characters to have a significant role.***

**For those who wants a one-shot of character x character (both from inazuma eleven), you guys could either PM or just put in the review. **

**1st Character:**

**2nd Character:**

***so this will be 1st char x 2nd char. PS: I still don't write yuri or yaoi***

**Rate:**

**Plot: *optional***

**Other characters: *optional***

**So I guess that's how you request one shots from me :)**

**The internet was being incredibly stupid so I have to rewrite the half of the story. TT^TT**

**I still believe the first one was better than this one. *sigh***

**Please do comment/review. I love comments/reviews. They make me feel special. XD**


	2. Tsurugi Kyousuke x Kurotsuki Kiriga (OC)

After winning the Holy Road, Raimon eleven immediately returned to their school to celebrate their victory with everyone.

**Tsurugi Kyousuke's POV**

I tried to enjoy the ride back home, desperately hoping for some peace and quiet, but since we are talking about being with the team, that is highly impossible. Soon, the bus finally stopped and everyone started to empty out the bus and started to run rampant boasting the trophy we have recently won. I could only smile at how Tenma acted. He reminded him of himself back then. Simple, young, and full of energy.

Shindou came with us along with Fuyuka-san who was keeping an eye out for her patient, but she seemed to be happily chatting with coach Endou and Shindou have already been kidnapped by Tenma, Kirino, and the rest of the team. I followed them back to the club room only to find it weird that they're just standing there at the door.

"What's up?" I asked Aoyama, who was closest to me. He looked confused and apparently, couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Shindou asked authoritatively.

"Hmmmm... Tsurugi Kyousuke. Where is he?" A familiar feminine voice echoed.

_'That voice...' _I thought as I walked towards the voice. It was easy since the team gave way.

I looked up only to realize that my suspicion was right. A blue hair girl whose hair tied in a lace up do was casually sitting on the desk with her legs over the other. Her crystal blue eyes was as taunting as ever as she gave off an amused look.

"Kiriga." I said, trying to not sound too shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Kyousuke-kun, it's been a long time. Did you miss me... Darling?" She said calm, low, and I'm pretty sure she just purred at the last part.

I suddenly froze at the last part of her statement and unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who heard it.

"DARLING?!" Everyone, even Shindou, chorused. I think I saw Amagi sempai fainted from the corner of my eyes, even Kariya couldn't create a comment.

Everyone was shifting their gaze to me then the woman in blue hoodie that had short sleeves and a black shirt ,short ripped jeans with blue sneakers who at the moment was wearing earplugs, then back to me.

"They seem to have no confidence of you having a girl, darling." She said as she rested her head on her hand. I could sense another soul escaping from one of my teammates.

_'Is it really unbelievable?! I do have good looks, if I say so myself.' _I thought my popping a vein at how my teammates are reacting. I sighed.

"Stop overreacting already. This is Kurotsuki Kiriga. She's a seed like me. We trained together back then along with Hakuryuu." I explained while Kiriga just stuck her tongue out.

"As always Kyou-kun, you're no fun." She said while pouting and acting cutely. My right eye just twitched, not really sure if I'm annoyed or what, but it did leave a mark.

"KYOU-KUN?!" The remaining members said as another one fainted.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to congratulate you. You who is a seed and defied the fifth sector." She replied as she plays with her blue hair and looking at me with great interest.

"Uhhh.. You know, the fifth sector is gone and Tsurugi here is a friend of ours already so i-i-if you don't m-m-mind, please don't cause trouble." Tenma stuttered while Kiriga just looked at him, amused.

"Don't worry. I never liked fifth sector to begin with. I just joined them so that I could study. I happen to be an orphan and back then, I don't have anything else but my soccer ball. I'm pretty sure you could fill in the rest." She explained while Tenma just scratched his head, a little confused at her explanation.

"Wait. If you didn't like the fifth sector to begin with, why do you sound angry?" Shindou spoke up so that Tenma could understand what he needs to understand.

"The fifth sector pays for my schooling and pretty much everything else. With them gone..." She said as she let Shindou finish her statement.

"You can't pay for anything." Shindou said. I looked at Kiriga, who looked amused.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked while looking at her seriously. There it is, her infamous smirk.

"If I tell you I'm pregnant with you're child, would you take full responsibility?" She said lightly obviously enjoying this.

"Pre-pre-PREGNANT?!" Everyone chorused and about half of the remaining conscious members just fainted while the rest was bright red, even me.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsurugi, y-y-you-" Coach Endou trying to create a sensible sentence said.

"O-Of course not! Sheesh! What do you guys think of me?!" I yelled while I try to hide my embarrassed face, my heart was beating widly.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed, Kyou-kun." She gleefully said, causing me to blush even harder.

"Stop messing with my team and tell me what you want from me." I ordered as I try to regain my cool composure.

"I already told you, take full responsibility." She said, her smirk still not going away, but her eyes speaks the truth. She was serious.

"Responsibility of what?" I asked as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Everything. I have no place to live in, no food either, and by the end of the year, I can't continue my studies." She replied.

"How is that my responsibility? I wasn't the only one who rebelled." I half shouted.

"Because you're the only one I know and the fact that you're a fellow seed, the impact you gave to your team was pretty heavy. Besides, I already got Yuuichi-kun's permission to live with you." She chirped happily.

"You asked my brother?!" I said trying to fight the urge to not yell.

"Yuuichi-kun is way reasonable than you." She said as she casually pointed at me.

"There is no way I'm letting you near my place." I said threateningly while she raised a brow and laughed out loud. When she was done, she quickly slammed both of her hands on the edge of the table in between her legs and looked at me obviously amused.

_'This girl have always been tricky. What could that smug look mean? I mean I only said I won't let her...near.. my.. place. Oh no she did not!' _I thought as I realized what that look meant.

"You did not just-"

"Oh yes, I did." She cut me off. I gritted my teeth while letting off a bad vibe.

"Uhhhh... how about we settle this like soccer players?" Coach Endou said trying to change the mood.

We ended up going to the soccer field. The rules was simple, first one to get a goal wins. This was an easy win. Although Hakuryuu, Kiriga, and I rivaled each other during our training years, she ended up located to a local female soccer club.

_'_There's_ just no way she can beat the me now.' _I thought happily as I recalled all my harsh training.

Coach blew the whistle and I immediately went after the ball, but before I knew it, she already got it. I stood there amazed at how fast she's gotten. I suddenly became fired up.

_'That's right. I shouldn't have let my guard down. She is still a seed after all.' _I thought as I tried to steal the ball from her.

"Let me show you a technique I learned from the team I was assigned to." She said and the next thing I know was I got caught in a trance, forcing me to dance with her, and ending with her getting past me.

"Prima Donna~" She announced and took a goal as easy as that.

"Kyou-kun, now that we're going to live under one roof, please control yourself." She teased causing me to blush while the rest of the team just emitted smoke from their heads.

"DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF!" I yelled at her.

"Ohhh.. so you DO have plans of doing so." She countered causing the team to stay away as far as possible.

"Hey hey! Don't be like that. You're a team, and besides, Tsurugi is still a man after all." Coach Endou said trying to lift the atmosphere.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Fuyuka-san, Haruna sensei, and I chorused.

I went towards Kiriga, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to me. She was shocked at my sudden actions and the fact that our faces were about an inch away from each other. It's my turn now.

"You keep on deciding things on your own so you better not run away from everything you just said." I said huskily. Yes, I'm trying to seduce a girl.

She turned bright red, and she started panicking. She tried to struggle and wiggle herself out, but this is where I have the advantage, I'm definitely stronger than her.

_'I never knew how cute she looked when she's not her usually calm, sneaky, mischievous self. Then again, she have always looked cute.' _I thought right before I kissed her.

I didn't care how my teammates are reacting right now or how uncool I look, all I could think about right now was how soft her lips are. She resisted, of course, but after a few moments, she started to relax and snake her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I moaned as she suddenly took control, licking my lips for entrance, which I gave in almost immediately, letting my tongue melt in the insides of her mouth. Yes, we are definitely making out. In front of everyone on the team. Yeah. How awkward must it be for everyone.

We pulled away not long after, catching our breathe, but a string of saliva was connected to both of our lips.

"I never said I was gonna run. Do you have any idea how long I waited for this?!" She said as she hit my chest pretty hard.

"Ow. Wait. You were waiting for me to kiss you?" I asked confused while she looked at me deadly. Kiriga was not amused.

"Why?! From all the possible decent guys in the world, why did I fall in love with a selfish, arrogant, airhead like you?!" She hissed. I could only stand there, shocked from her confession.

"You love me?" I asked again trying to make sure, but I was just doing this to see her not act like herself. I don't know why, but whenever she's out of character, my heart feels tingly.

She face palmed... hard.

"Yes!" She shouted.

"Good 'cause I don't want a girlfriend who doesn't love me." I replied.

**Kurotsuki Kiriga's POV**

"Good 'cause I don't want a girlfriend who doesn't love me." He replied with an amused tone while I just looked at him, baffled.

"Girlfriend? Me?" I asked shyly.

"Well, I don't recall saying that you weren't my girlfriend. I just simply ignored your name calling. By the way, I actually like it. Darling huh? Yeah, you're going to calling me that forever." He said.

"Wait! Even after I get married?!" I asked totally shocked.

"Of course! Or would you like to change it into 'Honey' after our wedding?" He smoothly said.

Words wouldn't come out of my mouth. All I could do was stare at the man who just declared himself as my future husband. I mentally slapped myself then looked at him seriously.

"No. I won't allow you to play with my feelings, Kyousuke." I said seriously while he seemed to be taken aback.

"Who said I was playing?" He said in a genuine confused voice.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT WHEN YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME!" I yelled. I didn't really bother toning down my voice since his team has already left right after the kiss, which Kyousuke might not have noticed.

"But I d-"

"NO! Don't you dare give me that bullshit of falling in love after a kiss!" I yelled. My feet became jelly as I surrendered from my weight and started crying.

_'To think I suddenly turned this pathetic because of one man.' _I thought, shaming myself.

I then felt Kyousuke's arms wrapping around me, hugging me, making me feel his warmth, and letting me smell him.

"Don't cry." He said trying to calm me down. His voice was like magic, I felt my body starting to calm down.

He made me look at him eye to eye before wiping my tears away with his hand.

"Stay with me. Then wait for me to be in love with you. I assure you it won't be too long since I already like you." He explained tenderly as my heart skipped a beat.

His face was so close to mine that it wasn't long before we shared another kiss. Shorter than the first but definitely sweeter.

"Stay with me, please?" He begged while I nod in reply.

**3rd person POV**

**Somewhere in the club room**

The rest of the team was either unconscious or bright red or on the edge of going crazy.

"Kirino sempai, have you did something Tsurugi just did?" Kariya asked, completely dazed.

"Wha-?! No! I mean not yet, but wait.. UGH!" Kirino said before his head puffed out smoke.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Tenma said before rushing to the comfort room.

"Me too." Shinsuke said before running off to where Tenma was heading to.

_'The team in a nutshell.' _Haruna thought while sweatdropping at the boys reaction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**

**how was it?**

**Did I do good?**

**Tsurugi: ...**

**Tenma: *still barfing***

**Tsurugi: I can't wait to find out who's the next unfortunate soul...**

**Me: Awweee.. Don't be like that, _darling~_**

**Tsurugi: Stop woman!**

**Me: Mehe~**

**Comments/reviews are still loved 3**


	3. Fubuki Shirou x Suishou Yusaburu (OC)

I was running around, looking for my stuff while bumping on some of the furniture. I was late. I finally found all my stuff and stuffed them in my bag. I grabbed the house keys and ran to meet my drop dead gorgeous boyfriend. It was 6:15 in the evening. My classes starts at 7pm. I'm a night person, go judge someone else.

I rushed to the restaurant that he said we'd meet in. I rushed inside only to be shocked that he wasn't there. He was usually on time since his classes would end by 5:30pm, giving him a lot of time to get here, but these past few days, he was getting later and later.

I sighed as I found myself a table and sat, completely losing my cool. I already brushed off the waiter, telling him that I have company, and started tapping my fingers to the table to release my annoyance. I took out my phone to see if he texted me or something, but no messages received.

I kept waiting and waiting, and when I finally thought I waited enough, I checked my watch only to be shocked that I only have 10 minutes before my classes. I checked my phone again, only to be disappointed and angry that he didn't even bother telling me that he isn't gonna show up.

I left the place without eating, no one tried to tell me off since I'm pretty sure I was throwing off deadly aura. I quickly went to my classroom and sat at my usual seat which was located in the middle.

I cooled my head for the remaining time, and when I finally, or at least a little, felt better, I took out my phone and started texting.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hey, I missed you at dinner. Eat without me.

...

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I started typing only to be unsure what to say next, causing me to look at the phone as if it'll magically type what I feel.

"NO WAY!" An annoying squeal disrupted my train of thoughts. I growled lowly, trying to calm myself once more.

"You heard me! I am Fubuki Shirou's official girlfriend!" Another girl boasted to her friends. My ears automatically taken in all the messages after hearing my boyfriend's name. Yes, Fubuki Shirou is MY boyfriend.

I immediately snapped at the shameless woman. She was almost everything I hated. An idiot with skimpy feminine clothing.

_'Just perfect.' _I thought as I gritted my teeth. I abruptly stood up and walked towards the girl, ready for the kill.

"Who's girlfriend are you again?" I asked trying to swallow all the curses that wanted to leave my mouth.

"Fubuki Shirou. You know, the hot gray haired guy who is, by the way, a famous soccer player." She said acting all high and mighty. I swear if Shirou and I weren't living together, I would've killed this bitch.

"Prove it to me." I said while smirking, but I receive a confident look coming from her as she fished out her phone, then showing me a picture of her and Shirou eating together.

"When was this taken?" I asked as I felt my heart stung as if poison have reached it's way up there.

"A few moments ago. We just had a romantic dinner." She said as the other girls around her whined and congratulated her.

"Whatever." I said as I left the room. I stayed outside the room to digest everything. I felt something tickling my face, causing my hand to reach at the spot instinctively.

_'I'm crying. Why am I crying? Is this what they call a broken heart? But I'm not that sad, actually, I'm very angry.' _I continued to think, searching for an answer, but then I realize I would rather be at home than be in my classes right now.

I walked back to our house with my thoughts completely preoccupied at how to make that bitch suffer. I entered the house only to be greeted by Shirou.

"Ah! Yusa, sorry I-"

"Bullshit." I replied angrily as I continued to walk towards our bedroom. I took out a complete set of clothes, a pillow, and a blanket and threw it outside for Shirou. I locked the bedroom and sat at the bed while hugging my legs and stared at the door. I couldn't or rather, wouldn't listen to Shirou's door banging and questions. All I hear was mumbles. He stopped after a while and I noticed that tears have also been pouring out non-stop since I entered the room.

I opened my laptop and search for an answer as to what I was feeling since I obviously cannot ask Shirou about it.

"Jealousy." I mumbled, enough for myself to hear.

"I was jealous." I realized as I laid back, covering my tearing eyes with my right arm.

"I hate this feeling." I decided.

**Next Day**

I am not a morning person, but even I know that I need to know whether that girl was telling the truth or was another pathetic creature who's in love with my boyfriend. I started stalking Shirou the moment he left the house to the school. I brought my soccer ball so that I could have something that could comfort me.

This is college so I easily snuck in and sat at the back and nobody even noticed. I looked at Shirou who looked like he didn't have much sleep and he's not the bubbly-ish Shirou I know. Then there's that girl who was practically throwing herself to him, and he isn't even doing anything. Rather than asking her to stop, he seemed to be entertaining her.

_'I hate it when you're being to nice.' _I cursed in my head, but before I could continue with my thoughts I saw the girl just kissed him on the cheek, Shirou was shocked of course.

_Snap._

Everything went dark. I stood up, let the ball fall from my hands as it burst into flames, using my ankle, I kick the ball up into the air, then flip backwards before kicking it using the back of my foot.

"Blazing ball." I announced as the ball was heading to the girl, unfortunately, Shirou notices immediately and saved the bitch by the last minute. The ball bounced back to me.

"Yusa! What do you think you are doing?" Shirou asked angrily. My eyes widen, anger was filling me up.

"ME?! What are YOU doing?!" I yelled back.

"Kya~ Shirou-kun, that scary girl nearly hit me. Save me." The bitch said as she clings to Shirou.

"Shirou-kun?" I repeated. I gritted my teeth as I kicked the ball hard causing it to hit and exploded at the girl's face. It was too fast even for Shirou to follow. The girl fell on her butt with her nose bleeding.

I started coming closer as she looked at me in terror.

"You're afraid? Good cause nobody, and I FUCKING MEAN NOBODY mess with Galourmore former ace striker and captain especially when some useless bitch like you is proclaiming to be the girlfriend of MY boyfriend." I yelled at her so hard that my voice sounded demonic.

"Miss, you are not my student. Please leave the room." Their teacher said trying to be courageous. I glared at the teacher causing him to squeak.

I looked at Shirou who still looked very shocked and very hurt at the same time before slapping him so hard that everyone in the room heard the sound of my palm striking his left cheek.

I opened my mouth to say something but completely gave up, glaring at the girl once last time before leaving.

**Fubuki Shirou's POV**

First word: ow

I stared at the right, still feeling the impact of her hand. I felt my cheek starting to sting and burn. But despite all of that, my first thought was to run after her, apologize, do everything just so she could forgive me.

I hate being too nice. I didn't even noticed that this girl, who have been acting like a friend to me, was spreading rumors that we were dating.

When my body finally recovered from the shocked, I was about to run after her when I felt someone tugging my shirt, holding me back.

"Shirou-kun, I'm way better than her in almost everything! I'm prettier and much more of a woman than her. I can give you everything you want. Besides, I think it's already too late to fix whatever you two had." She said desperately at first, then a bit sinister at the last.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME. YOU? BETTER THAN HER? NOT EVEN IN YOUR REINCARNATION!"I yelled, pretty much shocking everyone from my outburst.

I ran to the door and paused for a moment.

"Don't EVER get near me again." I said threateningly.

I ran to the exit only to find her gone. I desperately looked for her in different places, letting my tears flow every time I imagine her leaving me for good.

**Suishou Yusaburu's POV**

It was now a few minutes before midnight. I expected Shirou to be asleep by now. He doesn't exactly good at staying up this late. With a heavy heart, I entered the room, and the first thing I saw was Shirou sitting in front of the door. His eyes, red and puffy, soften when he saw me came in.

I tried to leave and he surprisingly didn't seem to be chasing me.

_'So this is it, huh?' _I thought sadly while walking towards our room as I felt him trailing behind me.

Upon entering the room, I smelt a familiar fragrance and quickly reached for the switch to satisfy my suspicion. When I turned on the lights, I stood there speechless while looking at the floor and bed, covered in rose petals. I covered my mouth with my hand since I find it difficult for this surprise to sink in. I felt Shirou's body pressed on my back as he hugged me from behind. His warmth spreading to my entire existence as his arms wrapped around me tenderly.

The next thing I know was that my back was against the bed with Shirou hovering me, pinning both of my hands with his.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I should have notice things happen. I'm sorry I'm too nice to other girls. I'm sorry for missing and being late for our dinner dates. I'm sorry for being stupid and leaving you all by yourself." He confessed just when I was about to ask him what he was doing. I closed my mouth and waited for him to finish.

By just hearing him apologizing, it was as if all the weight in my heart was lifted, but at the same time, it hurts knowing he really did something wrong.

"I love you, just you alone. No other girls can make me feel the same way. I love you the moment I laid my eyes on you and that is not just for additional effects. I know it is cheesy and that you may wanna run to the bathroom and throw up, but I mean it. You're the only one for me so please don't leave me. I-I don't know what I'll do without you. I mean you just left earlier without me ever finding you and I already felt ready to jump off a cliff. Seeing your tears is like drinking poison, slowly killing me painfully." He said while choking at some words along the line and tearing up in the process.

I could feel how painful his eyes must have been stinging right now. I felt his grip loosen and quickly palmed his face. This time I was sure I was crying. I mean seriously, who wouldn't? The man knows me.

"You know, if you only wanted to say that, there's no point of pinning me to the bed." I said calmly while smiling mischievously. He laughed a little at my response then brushed away some of his gray hair that was sticking to his forehead.

"I know, but you're really stubborn. I thought of raping you actually." He said with a smile. A blush crept in my face as I try to wiggle myself out only to be securely held into place.

"Why would you even think of that?" I asked while giving him a wtf look. He shrugged at my comment.

"Well, you know. If things doesn't work out, I could have just raped you, and get you pregnant with my child." He answered while smiling widely.

"And that will work, why?" I asked again, still giving him that look.

"Hmmmm... I never said it was full proof. I just really want to make love to you. They said girls easily gets addicted to those stuff, so I thought that if I did so, you'll be addicted to me, but if things do work out, -"

"Okay! I accept your apology! Stop with this... this... craziness and creepiness." I said while desperately trying to wiggle out. He let go off me with that amused face.

"You really don't want to be with me that badly?" He asked, a little sadness filled his voice. We were now sitting in front of the other, our eyes locked to one another. I smiled.

"I just learned what jealousy is. Not a very lovely feeling, but I learned stuff. I also think that there are preparations for those acts plus I'm not ready yet. I mean I'm.. uhhh..." I continued trying to get the right words. I could feel my head letting off steam different feeling consumed me.

He giggled at me before pulling me to a hug and kissing my forehead.

"I don't mind. All I want you to know now is that I love you, Yusa." He said as he let go of me.

I couldn't stand it anymore so I kissed him, letting all my feelings be felt to that kiss, and when we were done, he smiled at me happily.

"What are you thinking?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking that you are definitely gonna be my wife and we'll have a lot of kids, enough to make a football team. Just thinking about that excites me." He explained while I just looked at him with my wtf look.

"You are sleeping on the couch." I declared while he just whined.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**A/N**

**When requesting with an OC, please add this important detail:**

**appearance: *just a short description like hair color, eye color, casual attire, and etc***

**personality: *self explanatory***

**I'm sorry for taking too long on this request. I attended a 2-day event and I kinda had a hard time trying to find an open timeline where I could write this one-shot based on the information you gave me.**

**Endou: would it be wrong to say that I can completely imagine Fubuki saying those stuff at the ending?**

**Kidou: Who even gave you such information, Fubuki?  
><strong>

**Fubuki: It was Gouenji-kun.**

***everyone stares at Gouenji Shuuya***

**Gouenji: What?! I happen to be a guy you know?!**

**Yuuka: Onii-chan also keeps his porn mags under his bed.**

*****everyone stares at Gouenji Shuuya again*****

****Kidou: ... why?****

****Gouenji Shuuya: My name is Ishido Shuuji. I don't know this Gouenji Shuuya you speak of.****

****Reviews/comments are still very much loved~****


	4. Shindou Takuto x Koutetsu Ami (OC)

It was a normal friday afternoon at Raimon High. The managers and I were watching as the boys practice. They have just won a match so everyone was definitely feeling good, but despite all of that, my eyes were locked on the greyish brunett who was giving flawless commands.

Just seeing him in his normal for was enough, but when he mixi trans, damn... That sexiness.

"Ami-chan, you're drooling." Akane said simply while I snapped back to reality.

"How can I not drool at the gorgeous view in front of me, Akane? You understand right? You like Shindou-kun, right right?" I asked repeatedly without stopping to breathe.

"Uhhmm... Actually, I only admire Shin-sama since he looks so cool when he plays. And he looks good on my camera." Akane replied monotonously while I just sweat dropped.

"I still don't understand how Shindou-kun not notice.. everything?" Aoi asked.

"He's a genius all right, in more ways than one." Midori said sarcastically.

"Eh?" Akane asked.

"Yep. A genius play maker and a genius at being romantically dense." Midori answered while Aoi and Akane sweat dropped.

"What are you guys talking about? Does Shindou-kun have other admirers?" I asked Midori in panic.

"I-I don't know, but if you want the boy, then go tell him what you feel." Midori replied causing me to turn deep red.

"Ehhh? Wha-what d-d-do y-you mean Mi-Midori-san? I don't like Shindou-kun." I said, stuttering due to the sudden proclamation of my friends.

"Oh really?" Midori said, her voice completely challenging me.

"Yeah!" I replied with the same tone.

"Describe Shindou Takuto for me please." Midori said, completely changing the atmosphere.

"Ok. Hmmm.. Shindou-kun is Raimon's captain before Tenma-kun. He is sweet, charming, prince-like, probably due to his family background, but he turns into this.. this.. this hot... sexy... wild... dangerous... yummy gorgeous abs... " My voice started to trail off without me realizing as I fantasize about Shindou being shirtless.

"Ehem." Midori said, popping my bubble.

"... INTIMIDATING GAME MAKER!" I said as fast as the speed of light, unfortunately, it was also as loud as thunder. Everyone was now looking at me like I've gone crazy or something.

"I know I'm cute guys, but continue practicing~" I yelled at the boys, who stopped momentarily to look at me, while I act adorable, which I am.

When the guys minded their business again, I snapped my head to Midori and squinted my eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that, besides, everyone knows about your thing with Shindou except Shindou." Midori said in defense, sighing by the end of her sentence.

"No they don't! NO ONE KNOWS THAT I LIKE -" I was cut of by the other managers who covered my mouth while looking apologetically to everyone in the field.

"That was close." Aoi said as she sighed in relief.

"Ami-chan, you really have to believe us when we say everyone but Shin-sama knows." Akane said softly while I blushed in response.

Akane is the person I trust the most since she's practically oblivious with almost anything making it rather easy for me to know that this girl would find it difficult to lie.

"I'm going to wash my face. The heat seems to be getting to me." I excused myself while laughing awkwardly.

**3rd person POV**

"Who here says we need to help that girl with Shindou, say 'I'?" Midori said calmly while the rest of the managers agreed.

"I!" Coach Endou said who was apparently eavesdropping. The three girls quickly looked at their coach wearing shocked expressions. Endou then looked at the girls and smiled widely.

"I think it'll be fun." He replied while the girls continued to stare at him.

"But why? I mean other than for the fun of it." Aoi asked finally breaking the weird atmosphere.

"Well, let me make sure I get this right, I heard from Sangoku that he heard from Amagi that he heard from Aoyama that he heard from Kirino that Shindou really likes Ami." Endou cautiously, rethinking if he had said it correctly.

"Actually, it was Kariya who heard it from Kirino, and he pretty much spread the word." Kidou joined in the conversation while his eyes were fixed on the field.

The girls just looked at the two adults, not really sure what to say to them about eavesdropping in their conversation. The girls then looked at each other trying to check whether they heard it right.

"EHHHH?! SHINDOU (SHIN-SAMA) LIKES AMI(-CHAN)?!" The three girls said loudly that everyone on the field heard everything loud and clear.

The man in the topic, who was about to catch a passed ball, froze for a moment as he turned bright red from shock before getting hit on the face by the soccer ball, causing him to fall on his butt.

"I'm surprised the three of you didn't know." Tsurugi said flatly while the former captain was trying to regain his cool.

"Well, look at it this way Shindou-san, if those girls have just found out, chances are, Ami still probably doesn't know." Kariya teased only to be hit on the head by Kirino.

Endou then told the team to continue their practice.

"So it is true." Aoi said, still not believing what she just heard.

"Coach! You're definitely helping us." Midori proclaimed.

"Sure. I already have something planned out." Endou said while grinning.

"I knew the trip you were planning wasn't for you and Natsumi." Kidou replied.

"Eh? How did you know?" Endou whined while Kidou just looked at him seriously.

"We're talking about Natsumi here? Last I check, Natsumi and camping was never a good combination." Kidou explained causing Endou to sweatdrop.

"Camping?" The three managers said.

"Hai~ Endou is treating us for the weekend to go camping!" Haruna, who just got back, said happily.

"Haruna-san, do you also know?" Akane said softly.

"About Shindou and Ami? Everyone except those two knows." Haruna replied while sighing.

"Great!" Midori said as the three girls huddle up.

"Now all we have to do is create the perfect plan to get those two moving." Midori said in excitement.

"Get what moving?" Ami, who just arrived, said, spooking out the three managers who were huddling up.

"Uh... Haruna sensei said she needs help moving something, right Haruna sensei?" Aoi said while nudging Haruna to comply.

"Ah.. yeah... Let's go, Ami-chan." Haruna said hesitantly before leaving with Ami-chan, but before they were competely out of sight, Ami twirled around to face the field.

"Minna~ Do your best~!" Ami shouted as she formed a heart using her arms, then leaving.

**Time skip - After practice**

**Koutetsu Ami's POV**

"EHHHH?! CAMPING?!" Everyone on the team, including me, excluding the other three managers, said in together.

"I thought it'll be a nice weekend trip plus it's a great opportunity for the team become _closer _than before." Endou said casully although, I think I'm being paranoid since I kinda have a feeling he was implying something.

"Anyway, we have already splitted the team, 4 members each. This have been decided by Coach Endou, Kidou, and Haruna sensei so don't go protesting about it." Midori added.

So the team was easily split. I didn't really bother listening to the rest of the grouping since I was focused on hearing Shindou's name.

_'I wonder who he'll be grouped with. I wish we'd be grouped together. Oh please... please.. please... please..' _I continued mentally begging.

"Next group will be Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, and Koutetsu Ami." Aoi announced and I think I just died.

**Time skip - again - after grouping**

So everyone have already left leaving our group on the field.

"I guess we have to shop for our necessities for the weekend." Kirino suggested.

"Pffft... stop making things so serious and just ask directly." Kariya told Kirino who blushed at the comment. I looked at Shindou who seemed to have the same look as Kirino, but I'm just there, confused until Kariya looked at me seriously.

"Ami-chan, are you done with your period for this month?" Kariya asked happily while I felt my blood boiling as I turned bright red from the man who just brought up an embarrassing topic in front of my crush.

"Yeah, why? You're not done with yours?" I replied causing Kariya to turn red, and the two other boys laughing their heads off.

"Nice one, Ami-chan." Kirino said while laughing continuously and holding his stomach.

"ANYWAY! Let's go to the grocery to buy OUR food." Kariya said trying to cool his head.

The four of us then walked our way to the mall where we bought our food. Next, we went to the department store to buy me some swim suit since I heard that there's a lake to where we are off to tomorrow.

"Gah! Kirino sempai! Why do we have to accompany her? Girls takes DECADES and A LOT of compliments before they buy something, and to make things worse, we're looking for a swim suit. A SWIM SUIT?!" Kariya whined to Kirino while he just replied with the usual reply "She's a girl and it's late, we can't let her go home alone."

"But Shindou sempai can take her home!" Kariya debated as he continued muttering "I can already see it. The questions 'do I look good in it? does this make me look fat? does this show my curves better? I look flat in this one.' and so on. Kirino just sighed while shaking his head at the paranoid teammate.

"There's no end to this, Shindou. Can you take Ami home after she finds a swimwear?" Kirino asked Shindou with pleading eyes.

I didn't mind at all. Kariya was getting really annoying and I'm pretty sure this is also driving Kirino nuts.

"Okay. Take care." Shindou agreed and the two left, leaving us alone.

_kroo~ kroo~_

_'Great... such awkward silence... much wow...' _I cursed inside my head. I can't even talk to Shindou without making myself look stupid, what more when asking about his opinions about the swimsuits I'm about to fit.

"Let's go. It is getting late." Shindou said to me, breaking the silence, with a smile. I smiled back and nod.

(So I'm skipping the swimsuit hunt since well, my imagination has it's own limits. xD)

I fitted my last chosen swim wear. It was a 2 piece swim suit, quite similar to a bra and a mini skirt (the designs are up to you). I stared at the mirror, feeling nervous.

_'I look good in it, but it was a little out of my comfort zone. But I look good in it. But Shindou might not like it. But I look extremely good in it, and it's cute!' _I debated while walking back and forth.

"Ami, you done yet? The mall's closing." Shindou said from the outside.

I straighten up and took a deep breathe before going outside so that Shindou can critic how I look. He just looked at me, completely dazed. My mind was starting to fight itself, blaming one another.

"Shindou-kun?" I asked causing him to come back to earth.

"I'm sorry! You look really... really good in it. I think that's the one." Shindou said as he slowly turned his head away from me. I tilted my head, wondering what was wrong, but I grew time conscious so I quickly went back to change clothes.

We decided to take a cab since we were both tired.

**skip skip skip~~ Next Day**

So as expected, the boys didn't waste time jumping to the clear lake. I mean seriously, they just saw the lake and started running and stripping at the same time while we girls, *ehem* me *ehem*, was loving every moment of it.

"Ami-chan, you're drooling again." Akane said simply causing me to straighten up and wiped my drool off.

"Let's go, too! I bought new swim suits and I wanna show off!" I immediately told the rest of the managers while the eagerly agreed making coach Endou, Kidou sensei, Haruna sensei, Aki-san, coach Endou's wife, Fubuki sensei, and Gouenji-san to carry all of our stuff.

I was already wearing my swim attire underneath my loose clothes for easy stripping. The other girls went to the changing room as I did what the guys did, run and strip before jumping into the lake with a big splash. It didn't even reached my mind to bother checking if I would hit people. When I finally reached the water level with my eyes still closed to prevent from water getting in, the guys, not sure who, bumped into me causing me to float forward to someone.

**Shindou Takuto's POV**

The team was definitely enjoying the water, maybe a little too much. Kariya was running away from Kirino, causing him to bumped into Ami, who just came up from under. I extended my arms to catch her but my other members started splashing water to one another, making me close my eyes and loss focus.

_Squeeze. Squeeze._

I felt something soft as I squeeze both of my hands. I slowly opened my eyes so that water won't sting them, and the first thing I saw was Ami, who was in front of me and her face was red. The next thing I noticed was that everyone was silent, which was odd. I squeezed my hands again, trying to figure out what was it I was holding, since I was assuming that it was her arms.

__Squeeze. Squeeze.__

_'It doesn't feel like her arms. I don't feel bones and it feels... round... Oh.. my...God..' _I realized as I looked at where my hands were. Ami, who was already really red, finally shrieked as I immediately pulled my hands away.

"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I apologized while bowing again and again. I could feel Ami being dragged away from me.

"Shindou-san, I didn't expect that from you. You are a guy afterall." Kariya commented while snickering causing me to further blush.

"Shindou! What the hell?" Kirino said followed by the others who were both teasing me and making me feel guiltier.

After about 5 more minutes of hearing my teammates comments, Kirino finally pulled me away to find a place where we are going to discuss things.

Kirino was just standing there looking at me seriously like I just killed a man.

"Say something." I said as I am not able to tolerate Kirino not saying anything to me at these moments.

"First, what the eff. Second, dafuq. Third, why?! Lastly, you just blew this up. Big time. How's you expect Ami to say yes to your proposal when YOU JUST SEXUALLY HARASSED HER?!" Kirino yelled at the top of his voice, obviously irritated.

"It's not like I meant to put my hands on her breast! It just happened!" I started explaining while he massages his temples.

"You go to her right now and apologize. How do you expect Kariya and I to sleep well or doing anything at all on this trip if there's this awkward tension around you guys. Seriously! This is probably the dumbest thing you've ever done, and you should now that that coming from me means it is definitely the dumbest thing you've ever done." He sassed before pushing me to find Ami.

**Ami's POV**

_'I've been touched by Shindou-kun.' _I thought, not really sure what to feel.

The girls pulled me out of the lake after the incident and here I am inside my group's cabin alone while laying on the bed.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" I replied to the person knocking on the door. I looked at my visitor only to see a still wet half-naked Shindou on the door.

I quickly sat up as my face starting to heat up again. He sat next to me, his face visibly red, as he looked at me straight to the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it." He said, breaking the eye contact. I opened my mouth to reply, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth since if I said 'it's ok', things would go awkward and he might think I'm a weird perverted girl, and if I said something negative, he'll be depressed the entire trip.

_'What do I say?!' _I thought while looking at him worriedly. He was staring at the bed, clearly afraid to look at me. Just looking at him like that made me reached out for his face to urge him to look at me as I inched towards him, closing my eyes, before sealing a kiss.

His lips were soft and tender. He was surprised at first since he wasn't moving at all, but after getting over it, he started kissing me back, making me happy and excited. We continued to kiss until I felt his tongue lick my lips, asking for entrance which I gave almost immediately. He entered directly and started a fight with my tongue. And for some reason, I ended up sitting on his lap during the kiss, putting us in an awkward position.

Everything was awesome until someone banged the door open causing Shindou and I to stop our make out session and look at the person who just entered the room.

Kariya, whose face seemed to have his blood drained, stood there like a statue. Other than Kariya, the rest of the team who arrived at the same time was equally shocked, started whistling and congratulating us.

"It's about time." Tsurugi commented.

Shindou and I looked at one another, confused at Tsurugi's comment.

"You like me?" Both of us asked the same time.

"Yes." We both replied, causing us to laugh at each other before he leaned in once more for a kiss.

"I love you. Do you? 'Cause I do." He said.

"Me too." I replied before kissing him, letting the rest of the team watch us.

**A/N**

**I am very sorry for taking too long. Let me explain~**

**I've received request with characters from Chrono Stone and Galaxy. I've only (before) watched up until GO.**

**So I decided to watch Chrono stone, and guess what?**

**I AM TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH FEI RUNE!**

**Being so attached to Fei has caused me to not create a plot since all I could think of is him. **

**I'm spazzing so much like wow! (OwO)~~**

**It's sad though... I won't see him in Galaxy. (TT^TT)**

**Me: Fei~ take me with you~!**

**Fei: *pops out from nowhere* I need you to come with me now. I need to save the future again.**

**Me: Ehhhh?! What do I do?**

**Fei: We have to get married now.**

**Me: *already at the TM Caravan* What's taking you too long?**

**Teehee~**

**To those who plans on requesting for a character in Galaxy, please don't expect me to right anything that is within the actual plot of the anime since I haven't watched it yet, and I also have no plans on watching it... for now.**

**Comments/reviews are always loved 3**


	5. Saryuu Evan x Mayuzumi Yasuna (OC)

_Sigh._

_'Now this is a scenery I could get use to.' _I thought as I closed my eyes to feel the warm breeze on my face.

It's about 6 in the evening and I'm still sitting here on the park bench waiting for my boyfriend. We planned on meeting here tonight to feel more in touch with one another since it's only been less than 4 months that we started dating... and actually started talking to one another. (=w=)"

_'But honestly, I do miss doing less effort in getting stuff. I missed my powers.' _I thought sadly as I recall the day we, Second Stage Children (SSC), surrendered our powers to become uhhh... normal (?)

I checked my watch only to see that it was already 6 in the evening. I smiled at the thought that he'll be here soon. I looked at the box adorned with ribbon and smiled.

_'I hope he likes it 'cause if he doesn't, I'm gonna kill him.' _I thought happily before staring at the sunset.

**Flashback - 2 nights ago**

I've been reading a lot of shoujo manga recently, hoping that I'll get an idea what to give my boyfriend on our 100th day of being together.

I put down the article I was currently reading and sigh in desperation.

"Why does it always involve baking or cooking something?! I suck in that field." I said annoyed at how much I fail as a woman.

I checked at the wall clock to check the time.

_'11 pm' _I said mentally before grabbing the phone and dialed my best friend whom I know can help me.

After a few ringing, she finally picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"I'm rather surprised you're not having one of your long conversations with Giris, Meia." I replied while snickering.

"Giris is already asleep. The same reason why your boyfriend is also asleep." She replied while I envisioned her smirking.

"I know. They have a boy thing to do. So Meia, I need you to help me." I said in my almost begging voice.

"Whoa. The Mayuzumi Yasuna is actually calling for my help. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend." She said in a half threatening and half amused tone.

"It's our 100th day the day after tomorrow. I've been researching on the best gift to give a guy..."

"You know, you could've asked me, right? Giris and I have been together since... ever!" Meia said completely cutting me off.

"I know but I wanted to do this alone and then I realize that I can't since I can't bake." I whined. I can hear her sigh on the other line.

"What do you plan on baking?" Meia said in an annoyed tone.

"Cake! Everyone loves cake~" I chimed.

"I'll be there tomorrow. Good night." she replied.

"Thank you so much, Meia!" I replied happily before hanging up.

**End of Flashback**

And thus, how I end up with bruises and cuts.

_sigh._

_'Who knew Meia was such a perfectionist.' _I thought as I recall having baked about 5 batches before finally pleasing Meia.

I checked my watch again only to feel annoyed that he's already 30 minutes late.

_'What's so important than meeting his adorable girlfriend?! There'd better be no girls involved or else I'll have to hunt them down one by one and bathe in their blood. I'll even chain that man to me if I have to.' _I ranted mentally completely ruining the peaceful feeling I once had a few minutes ago.

When I finally started cooling down, the pain in my heart continues to exist, knowing I'm probably nothing without that man in my life.

**Flashback - 1 week after Ragnarok**

The Lagoon was the last team to get the antidote. Everyone was there, even Meia and Giris despite being originally from team Giru. The personnel finally arrived with some dudes with lab coats and briefcases where I presume contains the antidote.

"Are you all ready?" One of the doctors asked.

I was panicking a little.

_'I was born with these abilities and now I just have to give them away. What would happen? Why do I feel like they're about to saw me in half?' _These thought encircling my head, completely preoccupied until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down. You plan on killing these people?" Saryuu said in an amused voice. I immediately turned my attention to the non-SSC people only to find them trying to get up from the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I immediately apologized.

"It's fine. You're not the first SSC to unconsciously used their powers on us." One of them said.

"Yeah, and don't get me started on team Zan. I was unconscious of 2 days because of them." Another as he laughed lightly.

"If you want, you can go to the other room first and just come back when you're ready." Another said as I took the offer and went to the next room.

I was alone on the vacant room for about 3 minutes when _he_ entered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Scared of the everything after I get that antidote. I mean yeah, we get to have the same lifespan of a normal person, but I've been using my powers for as long as I can remember. Do I even want the extended lifespan?" I blurted out as he just looked at me with those big dark violet eyes that seems to to stare at my very soul. I blushed at the sight of him being close to me. Yeah, that never happened. Ever.

"To realize that the Mayuzumi Yasuna is scared just made me realized how much I've been missing and how much I wanted to get this extended life span." He said as he chuckled. I looked at him deadly as I started showing my blood lust.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" I replied.

"It means that it'll be fun. To know that there are things that even I don't know. And just to remind you, I still haven't taken the antidote, in case you wanted to kill me." He replied smugly.

"It'll be boring without my powers. I can't threaten anyone anymore." I replied while he just raised one of his eyebrow.

"I don't think so. If we do get an extension, then I'd be gladly to spend that part of my lifetime with you." He simply replied as I blushed at his response.

"Was that suppose to make me laugh?" I replied as I looked away from him.

"Well, no. Since you told me what's on your mind, I think it'll be fair if I told you what's on my mind right? And no, you can't read my mind. You do know our difference in level right?" He proposed as I just rolled my eyes.

"What's on you're mind, your highness?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't want to say it here. I need to have all my royal subjects to here my thoughts." He said with a goofy grin, something I have never seen him do ever.

We walked back to the room where the members of The Lagoon have already formed a line.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your highness has something to say." I said trying to sound not amused.

"I want The Lagoon as my witnesses to what I am about to say." He started causing everyone to have their full attention to him.

"Mayuzumi Yasuna, I love you and I want you to be by my side." He proclaimed.

Everyone started to cheer and whistle as I stood there speechless.

_'To think that the man I once thought was an unrequited love, loves me back. How am I suppose to response?!' _I said mentally.

"Say yes already. Everyone can hear what you think." Meia said thus, deepening my blush. I nodded shyly then to be pulled to a warm hug before taking the antidote together.

**End of flashback**

_'And that's, ladies and gentlemen, how I had a boyfriend.' _I thought before laughing at how funny I am.

I looked at one direction to see my boyfriend's figure started to take shape. I stood up, definitely happy to see him, washing away all the negative thoughts I once had, hiding the present I made his behind my back. He was running... _'good' _I thought menacingly as the distance between us shortens with every step.

His white spiky hair definitely was the first thing I noticed followed by his goggles that he wears. He was a fast runner. I mean of course he is. He's a soccer player.

"Yasuna, sorry. I had things to attend to. I didn't expect it to end this late." He said as he scratched the bag of his head. Droplets of sweat was forming and sliding from his face as he catch his breath. His dark violet eyes that I fell in love with was staring at me so intensely, just the way I loved it.

I shoved the gift to him as I turned away, definitely not facing him as I try to hid the blush that was starting to form on my cheeks. Even without my powers, I could feel him with eyes wide in shock.

I suddenly felt strong hands wrapping around my waist as he snuggled his face on my neck, making me feel his hot breath.

"Ahhh~" I moaned. I quickly realized what I did and covered my mouth. I can feel him smiling from ear to ear to my response.

"You don't have to hide it. It's not like I've never heard it before." He said in a husky voice, making me shiver and causing my hormones to rage, as he made me look at him.

He looked at me lovingly with those eyes before kissing me passionately, in public. Normally, I would've threatened him or hit him or do something violent, but I liked it. After what seemed to be about 5 minutes, we pulled away, still looking at each other eye to eye.

I pecked him on the cheek before lightly pushing him away and pouting.

"You know, I gave you more than enough free time to spend with the guys, and I don't ask to go on dates much, I am not amused, Saryuu Evan." I said in a miserable tone.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted this night to be perfect." Saryuu said as I looked at him complete confused, then he snapped his fingers. Out come the people who were a part of Feida, even Fei was there. ***teehee~ Fei-sama~ (=w=)***

Not a single one was not carrying anything. Some was holding flowers, the others were carrying instruments, there were also food and a table.

I looked at SARU still confused at everything while he just replied with a wink.

When the guys finished setting up, they revealed a candle light dinner. Flowers were around us. The guys with instruments started playing a soothing melody accompanied by Meia's singing.

"We've probably visited every restaurant in this town, and I want our 100th day anniversary to be very very special. I asked the guys to help and it was really embarrassing." He said while smiling toothily.

"I can tell. The once proud leader of Feida, asking for help to create the most romantic dinner ever, it's pretty... uhh... weird?" I replied as we laughed at my comment.

We sat down and ate, looking at each other from time to time, kicking each others feet from time to time. It was wonderful. When we were finished, he took my hand and started dancing.

"So what's in the box?" Saryuu asked as he pointed at my present. I looked away embarrassed. I know the cake looked good but I don't know if he'll like it.

"I baked you a cake." I replied seriously. I honestly thought that he would reply with a laugh, but instead, he pulled me closer, deleting all the space between us.

"I just know it'll be the best I've ever had since my girlfriend made it with her bare hands and not her brain." He said with a chuckle to finish his comment.

I was about to give a statement only to be stopped by his lips pressing against mine. The people around us started cheering and whistling, like the time he confessed to me 100 days ago. It was embarrassing but I didn't care and I deepened the kiss.

"I don't need my powers to know that these two are saying 'I love you' to one another mentally." Meia commented using the mic as the cheering and our kiss continued. We didn't mind the comment. Why would we? It was the truth.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**A/N**

**I'm very sorry if this chapter is a bit... nah.. it's really late.. xD**

**I am still very much in love with Fei Rune that the lack of Fei Rune x Reader/OC is driving me crazy. (TT^TT)**

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews and I'll always do my best to suffice all of your cravings~**

**Don't hesitate to request from me :)**

**I'll always do them as soon as possible which may be a little difficult since I also have to update 2 of my other on going fics ("Tell me" and "This Time")**

**Comments/Reviews are forever loved ~**


End file.
